Mioko
by raziel-chan
Summary: Salut! ma première fic, une traduction de Varyssa! en gros, Raziel, "tonton" Kain, les frères et une adorable gamine: Mioko! si vous parlez anglais, allez voir l'originale! elle est super!
1. L'esclave de sang

MIOKO

Chapitre 1L'esclave du sang

« … et alors, ce maître , Kain, établit son puissant Empire. Il le commença avec l'aide des ses six fils, Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon et Melchiah. Une fois qu'ils eurent remplit leur mission, l'ayant aidé à établir la base de son Empire, les joyaux de la couronne ; le Sanctuaire des Clans, ils furent chacun envoyé parcourir le monde et le soumettre à leurs nom. Cinquante ans plus tard… »

« les clans commencèrent a gagner en puissant, le nombre d'humains diminuait alors que le nombre des vampires augmentait. A cette heure, la petite majorité d'humains encore libres vivent cachés au nord de Melchiahim, je sais Azraël ! » dit Raziel d'un ton brusque à son premier né, coupant court l'histoire.

Azraël soupira, et ferma le livre qu'il était en train de lire et le plaça à côté de lui. Raziel continua : « Au nom de Kain ! Pourquoi donc Dumah possède-t-il ce genre de livres ?! Il hait la lecture ! »

Azraël haussa les épaules et jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Il était , tout comme son seigneur, fatigué, lassé au point de lire le lourd volume intitulé « l'Histoire Des Clans », incomplet bien sûr. C'est pourquoi Rahab, le quatrième fils devait distribuer à ses frères la nouvelle édition chaque décennie à peu près, retraçant les évènements récents ; les mêmes dont ils connaissaient les détails, les ayant vécus.

Raziel rejoignit son premier né à la fenêtre et balaya du regard la cité Turelhim. « Rappelle-moi le pourquoi de notre présence ici, Azraël. » bailla-t-il. Azraël soupira : « Parce que Turel avait un problème qui suscitait toute l'attention de Kain. Kain ne pouvait pas se libérer, c'est pour cela qu'il vous a demandé d'y aller à sa place. »

« Kain n'avait pas envie, tu veux dire » murmura Raziel, c'est dans ces moments là que je hais le fait d'être le premier né.

- Dumah est venu lui aussi ! » protesta Azraël, mais sa voix tomba « mais … il s'ennuyait, alors il est rentré chez lui… et il a laissé derrière lui ses magnifiques livres » ajouta-t-il. Raziel laissa tomber sa tête contre la fenêtre lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Azraël, commanda-t-il, se relevant et annonça majestueusement, on rentre à la maison. Envoies un message à mon cher petit frère et dis lui que s'il a des problèmes avec ses esclaves, il doit s'en occuper seul. »

« Heu… mon Seigneur, murmura Azraël, il s'agit d'une maladie, c'est pourquoi il ne peut pas s'en occuper lui-même. » Un rictus apparut sur le visage de Raziel : « et qu'est-ce que JE suis sensé faire pour ça ? Je ne suis pas médecin, à ce que je sache. Je t'ai donné un ordre. Et moi je vais aller chercher de quoi manger. » annonça-t-il, se dirigeant vers les portes et quittant l'aisance des grandes chambres de Turel.

Alors qu'il descendait vers les salles communes de Turelhim, il remarqua que les esclaves étaient vraiment en mauvais état. Ils erraient tous, baillant et reniflant avec peine. Raziel les regarda avec dégoût et essayait de trouver son chemin vers les garde manger.

« Tu crois vraiment que l'on va boire ce truc ?! » Un cri retentit dans le hall de droite. Il reconnu la voix et pénétra dans le corridor. Turel et deux de ses hauts officiers se tenaient là, un gobelet à la main. Tous dévisageaient l'esclave qui les avait apportés. « C'est froid ! » s'écria Turel, jetant le sang contenu dans le gobelet sur l'esclave. Raziel fut surpris de voir n'était encore qu'un enfant. Une jeune fille humaine d'environ six ans. Le vampire à côté de Turel vida son propre gobelet et, à cause de sa non-satisfaction, gifla du revers de la main la petite fille, laquelle gémit et tomba sur le sol.

Ecœuré par le comportement de ses frères, Raziel s'avança. Elle était peut-être esclave mais elle était avant tout une enfant. « J'avais cru qu'en dépit de la diminution du nombre de tes esclaves, Turel, tu te serais abaissé à traiter ceux en bonne santé ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu mieux. » Turel fixa son aîné. « reste en dehors de tout cela » le menaça-t-il. Raziel lui lança un sourire suffisant.

« Quel est exactement le crime de cette fillette ? »questionna-t-il. La fillette gémit derrière lui : « je vous en prie Monseigneur, murmura-t-elle, je n'ai pas apporté le sang à temps. Raziel baissa son regard sur la pitoyable enfant, sa joue saignait là où elle avait été frappée. « Peut-être peux tu m'être d'une meilleure aide, lui demanda-t-il, « Où se trouve le garde-manger ? » La fillette regardait alternativement Raziel et son maître, Turel, dont le regard la mettait au défi de répondre.

« Où se trouve le garde-manger ? » demanda Raziel une nouvelle fois. Turel les interrompit avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela, esclave ! Va nous chercher du sang frais ! » La fille acquiesça, fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à partir, mais Raziel se tenait sur son chemin.

« Je crois que je t'ai posé une question » dit-il, en s'adressant à l'esclave directement.

« Sa loyauté et sa fonction principale m'appartient, Raziel » grogna Turel

« S'il vous plaît Seigneur ? murmura-t-elle, je dois me rendre au garde-manger… je peux vous y accompagner si vous voulez ? Raziel sourit à l'esclave.

« J'aimerais bien » dit-il, gentiment. Turel leur lança des regards alors qu'ils partaient le laissant derrière.

Raziel suivit la fille à travers les halls du palais de Turelhim. Bientôt ils arrivèrent au principal garde-manger. La fille désigna à Raziel l'endroit où les prisonniers étaient retenus, prêts à être asséchés par leurs maîtres vampires. Il étudia les différents humains et ses yeux se posèrent sur un jeune homme qui essayait de brises ses liens. Une fois qu'il eut bu suffisamment, il tourna son attention vers la petite fille qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Raziel s'agenouilla près d'elle et essuya sa joue, qui saignait toujours. Elle tressaillit et recula, alors qu'il étendait une griffe vers elle.

« ça va aller, dit-il 'un ton rassurant, je ne vais pas te faire du mal ». Elle cessa de reculer et le laissa s'occuper de sa coupure. « Voilà ! » annonça-t-il, une fois la joue nettoyée. La porte s'ouvrit et un vieil esclave entra. Il appartenait visiblement à la meilleure classe d'esclaves de Turel, d'après les habits qu'il arborait, comparés aux chiffons que portaient les autres. Il ne montrait aucun signe maladif, il devait avoir vécu plus dans le palais que dans le quartier des esclaves. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant l'enfant. « Le maître s'est encore plaint de toi » grogna-t-il. La fille gémit une nouvelle fois et essaya de se cacher derrière Raziel. L'esclave l'attrapa et l'éloigna du premier né. « Pardonnez-moi Monseigneur » dit-il en traînant cette fille.

« Où l'emmenez-vous ? » questionna Raziel. L'esclave s'étonna de la question : « elle doit être punie, elle a apporté le sang de Maître Turel tout froid, une nouvelle fois ». La fille leva son regard vers Raziel, ses yeux l'implorant de l'aider.

« Où sont ses parents ? » demanda-t-il.

« Morts, Monseigneur » répliqua l'esclave, ils sont morts de la peste il y a un mois

-Qui est responsable de cet enfant maintenant ? demanda Raziel, perdant patience. L'esclave secoua la tête : « personne Monseigneur, nous les esclaves devons nous débrouiller par nous même »

Azraël finissait d'empaqueter les dernières affaires de son maître dans un sac en face de lui. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, indiquant le retour de son maître.

« Les chevaux sont prêts pour le départ » dit-il en se retournant. « Turel va…Monseigneur ?! » s'étouffa-t-il en voyant une petite fille qui se cramponnait aux jambes du premier né.

« Azraël, voici Mioko, présenta Raziel, elle va nous accompagner au Razielhim ».


	2. Orpheline

Chapitre 2 Orpheline 

La majestueuse cité de Razielhim fût en vue après un long et difficile voyage pour Raziel et son premier né. « Nous sommes arrivés » souffla Raziel en donnant un gentil petit coup de coude à l'enfant endormie confortablement devant lui. Elle se réveilla et ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle vit la beauté de cette cité marbrée. « ouah !… » souffla-t-elle alors qu'ils amorçaient leur descente vers la porte principale.

« Qui va là ? » cria un garde à leur intention du haut de son poste de garde, en haut de la porte.

« notre Seigneur ! répliqua Azraël, irrité, ouvrez la porte ! »Un bruit de mécanisme se fit entendre derrière la porte puis elle s'ouvrit dans un bruit métallique, permettant l'entrée dans la cité.

Les habitants de Razielhim s'alignaient dans toute la cité pour accueillir leur Seigneur après sa courte excursion. Raziel souriait alors que Mioko, effrayée par le bruit et l'agitation, se pressait contre le torse de ce dernier, se dissimulant de la foule. Sur l'autre cheval, Azraël la regardait fixement. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Raziel avait pris sur lui même la responsabilité d'affranchir les esclaves de Turel ; en particulier un qui n'était d'aucune utilité dans son propre clan. Azraël avait la conviction que son maître n'avait aucun intérêt pour cet enfant, mais voulait faire enrager son petit frère. Azraël voulait crier sur elle, il la détestait, elle et ses incessantes questions comme « on est bientôt arrivés ? » qui fusèrent comme un fléau toute la journée.

Les deuxièmes et troisièmes nés du clan, Maret et Thorne, saluèrent leur maîtres au pieds des escaliers qui menaient au palais de Razielhim. Ils les saluèrent lentement de la tête pendant qu'ils descendaient des chevaux. « Bienvenue Monseigneur, dit Maret joyeusement, j'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage » une nouvelle fois, Azraël regarda l'enfant que Raziel soulevait du cheval. « Excellent» répondit-il, déposant Mioko à terre, à côté de lui et ignorant les regards étranges qu'elle recevait de la part des vampires aux alentours. Mioko s'accrochait à la jambe de Raziel en compagnie de visages non familiers. Il minauda puis continua : « s'est-il passé quelque chose en mon absence ? » . Les deux vampires secouèrent la tête en signe de négation. Raziel approuva. Il prit la main de la petite fille et ils montèrent les marches du palais.

Maret et Thorne se retournèrent vers Azraël, sourcils froncés comme attendant une explication. Comme Azraël ne répondait pas, Thorne se sentit obligé de parler : « était-ce une humaine? »demanda-t-il, surpris. Azraël hocha de la tête. « Pas de questions » souffla-t-il, suivant son maître dans les escaliers.

Raziel montra à Mioko sa propre chambre et l'assit sur e confortable sofa à l'intérieur. « Azraël » appela-t-il. Un moment après, son fidèle premier né arriva. Il salua son maître Raziel jeta un coup d'œil à Mioko, qui faisait le tour de la chambre, émerveillée ; elle n'avait jamais vu une si belle chambre, elle n'avait jamais eu la permission d'aller dans les grandes salles de Turelhim. « Azraël, dit le premier né, je veux que tu ailles dans le quartier des esclaves, voir si quelqu'un peut s'occuper de Mioko ». Azraël acquiesça, mais lorsqu'il eu bien entendu l'ordre qui lui était donné, il regarda son maître, choqué : « Mais Monseigneur, pourquoi n'ordonneriez-vous pas à un esclave de s'occuper d'elle ? » Raziel regarda son fils, comme si la réponse à sa question était la plus évidente au monde : « on ne peux pas ordonner aux gens d'être de bons parents, dit-t-il, trouve un esclave qui veux s'occuper d'elle, quelqu'un qui lui donnera un bon foyer. » Azraël acquiesça de nouveau, gardant pour lui ses questions du pourquoi son Seigneur avait autant d'attention pour le bien-être de cette fille, et partit accomplir son devoir.

Raziel se tourna vers la fillette, qui s'était assise avec un air enfantin. Il s'agenouilla devant elle : « Azraël va chercher quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi, as-tu besoin de quelque chose? » lui demanda-t-il. Mioko secoua la tête : « faim » murmura-t-elle en se frottant l'estomac. Raziel sursauta, ils avaient voyagé pendant une journée entière, et n'avaient pas fait de pause pour considérer si oui ou non elle devait manger. En tant que vampires, ils pouvaient tenir longtemps sans besoin de sang, mais l'enfant avait un appétit d'humain et avait besoin de nourriture assez souvent. Il alla vers la porte et appela son serviteur. La servante entra et le salua lentement. Elle appartenait au plus haut rang d'humains de Razielhim, l'esclave personnel de Raziel, à la vue de la magnificence de ses vêtement et la marque de son maître tatouée sur son bras. « Monseigneur? » demanda-t-elle, fixant des yeux son maître et ignorant l'enfant. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher de l'enfant et les yeux de l'esclave s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'elle la vit et elle alla s'agenouiller auprès d'elle. Elle lui sourit : « Bonjour toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Mioko » murmura-t-elle nerveusement Lonni lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Mioko ? c'est un joli nom, je m'appelle Lonni » Mioko souffla un mot de remerciement pendant que l'esclave se levait et se tournait vers son maître. « Mioko a faim, murmura Raziel, peux-tu lui faire quelque chose à manger ? demanda-t-il. Lonni sourit et fit une courte, mais ploie révérence. « Bien Monseigneur » dit-elle ,en tournant les talons et s'en alla.

Le temps passé entre le départ et le retour de Lonni semblait traîner, alors que le premier né et l'enfant tombaient dans un silence gêné. Raziel s'assit à sa table recouverte de rapports de ses proches et commença à les lires pendant que l'enfant restait sur le sofa, en silence. Lonni revint finalement avec une assiette de nourriture que Raziel ne reconnaissait pas, ainsi qu'un petit sac sur son épaule. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant et lui donna à manger, que Mioko engloutit à peine cela fut devant elle. Raziel eut une sensation de culpabilité quand il réalisa à quel point elle était affamée. Lonni fouilla dans le sac et en sortit une petite pile de papier vierge et une poignée de crayons de couleur. Elle les déposa sur une petite table en face du sofa et un sourire enthousiaste apparut sur le visage de la fillette. « Ils sont pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle, en retournant un crayon dans ses mains. Lonni acquiesça et sourit, pendant que Mioko commençait à dessiner joyeusement. Raziel baissa son regard son ces « choses », en prit un et demanda à Lonni ce que c'était. Lonni se mit à rire: « cra-yon , Seigneur » Raziel laissa tomber le bout de bois devant Mioko et fixa sa servante: « Vraiment , dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, ça je le sais bien, je voulais dire : qu'est-ce que ces … »

je sais ce que vous vouliez dire, l'interrompit Lonni, toujours riant. Ce sont ceux de Jade » Elle marqua une pause. « ou plutôt c'était, il ne s'en sert plus maintenant. »

Raziel inclina la tête et réalisa : « Et comment va ton fils ? » demanda-t-il curieusement. Lonni haussa les épaules : « Jade est… Jade. Il a le cœur à devenir un guerrier vampire » Raziel se mit à rire : « donne lui encore une dizaine d'années et ce sera possible. D'abord il doit grandir. » Lonni sourit une nouvelle fois , s'inclina, et quitta la pièce avec un « oui Seigneur ».

Maintenant que Mioko avait sa propre occupation, le silence qui régna dans la pièce quand Raziel retourna à ses affaires n'était plus aussi gêné et tendu qu'auparavant. Les heures passèrent comme des minutes et il y eut un petit coup polit à la porte quand Azraël retourna de sa mission. : « alors ? » demanda Raziel, en se levant pour saluer son fils. Azraël secoua la tête joyeusement. Il lui annonça : « il y a un couple dans le quartier des esclaves qui serait plus qu'heureux d'avoir une file. Ils sont tous les deux esclaves de sang dans la caserne. » Raziel se tourna vers l'enfant. Elle le regarda avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Mioko, dit-il, nous avons trouvé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi » son sourire disparut : « je ne vais pas rester ici avec vous ? » demanda-t-elle tristement. Raziel secoua la tête. 'oh…'elle baissa la tête. « Azraël va t'accompagner à ta nouvelle maison » dit-il en la soulevant de la chaise. Mioko prit le dessin pour lequel elle avait tourné toute son attention. Elle le mit dans les mains de Raziel et rejoignit Azraël.

Raziel jeta un coup d'œil à l'image grossièrement dessinée et sourit. Il se voyait debout sur des marches qui semblaient appartenir au Razielhim, mais vertes. A côté de lui se tenait quelqu'un, qui semblait être Azraël, faisant des signes de la main. Entre eux, les tenants chacun par la main se tenait Mioko, un immense sourire sur le visage. Pour une certaine raison, tout le monde souriait, même le groupe de vampires illisibles, qui semblaient saluer Raziel.

« Azraël, attend ! » cria Raziel à son premier né, alors que celui ci faisait signe à la fillette de sortir. Raziel leva son regard du dessin. « Dis aux esclaves que leur assistance n'est plus nécessaire. » Il alla à la porte et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. « Mioko reste avec moi. »


End file.
